Let It Go
by KlarolineFire
Summary: What if Hayley isn't really the mother of the child that she is carrying? What if its really Caroline's and Klaus' child?


**Let It Go - Chapter One**

_by: KlarolineFire_

* * *

"Nik,the Mystic Falls gang called an hour ago."my dear sister said as she strolled in the living room.

"So?Dont tell me they need our help to settle their petty little problems?No thanks."i said and poured a glass of bourbon.

"Yes they do but you might wanna think about it,"she said and fluffed herself on the couch.

"And why is that?"i asked.

"'Cause,it concerns Caroline...missing and possibly in great danger."she said,fully getting attention.I dont know whether i should run to Mystic Falls or unleash fury all over this house.

But one thing is for sure,i gotta find her.

"It concerns Caroline...missing and possibly in great danger."

I calmly downed my drink and poured looked at me,more like studying me on what I will do quirked an eyebrow when I didn't make a wait Rebekah.

"You're just going to stand there and won't do anything?...Are you done with her?"Rebekah said.

"I didn't say I won't,did I?"I said. "Hand me your phone,"I said and held out my hand.

She glared at me before handing it.I scrolled at her contacts and grunted when I didn't find the number looking for."Don't you have Stefan's number? All I can see here is,Matt!"I said.I never liked Matt...for my sister.

She just sighed and snatched her phone then fidgeted with handed it back to me with Stefan's number on the screen.

" Don't tell me you hid it on your phones draft,"I smirked.I called the number and it rang three times before he answered.

_(Rebekah?...What did he say?)_

"I said...WHY IN THIS BLOODY WORLD IS CAROLINE FORBES MISSING?!"I yelled,cannot hold my temper.

_(Klaus its not that-)_

"Not what?!...Salvatore, search the whole state of Atlanta and make sure she's the whole place,"I said.

_(Are you gonna help?)_

Will I? Of course! Dammit Niklaus,of course you will. "I'll do what I'll must do yours,"I said and hung up.

Before I could get out of the house,Rebekah said something."You'll find her."

As soon as I walked out,I called someone."Hello mate,the time has come for you to pay me...Good,I need you to search for this vampire,search the whole United States if you have to,"I said and sent him a picture of Caroline. "Be careful,she might be young but she's tough and smart."

Then,I called Caroline but I got nothing."Dammit Caroline,where are you?"I muttered.

I went to Marcel's little lair and summoned three vampires.I told them to search the whole New Orleans for a blonde sassy 'll know her when they see looked at me and asked about those vampires.

"If you value your life as Marcel's assistant, you should stay out of it."I said and walked out of the place.

I tried calling Caroline again but still called and informed me about a nonsense thing.I continued walking and passed by Elijah.

"Niklaus,our sister told me about what happened."he said with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Should I be glad that you know?"I snapped at Stefan called."What?"

_(Katherine isgone,too.)_

I looked at Elijah,".Alright."I said and hung up."Katerina is missing too."I told Elijah.

Something flickered in his eyes as he drew out his phone,"I'll call you when I know something ,"he said and we parted ways.

I continued walking while thinking.I continued walking while trying to reach her.I continued walking until Stefan called again then I stopped.

"What?"I answered.

_(This is crazy but Bonnie is missing)_

"Don't tell me next time you'll call me you'll say that Elena Gilbert is gone,then Damon then you."I said and sighed as I sat down on a bench.

_(Katherine,Bonnie and Caroline is gone and we don't have any clue who's doing this)_

Then he hung I stood up and called Caroline again.

And this time it rang then it clicked and was answered.

_(Hello...)_

But it wasn't Caroline's voice, it's a young voice,a teenager. "Who's this?"I asked controlling my anger.

_(Um...I just saw this phone on the ground then you you a friend of the owner?)_

She lost her phone .

"Do me a favor, the phone away and forget about what happened."I said,compelling her through the phone.

I called Elijah thinking that maybe he got something."Elijah tell me you have information,"i said.

_(I still don't have anything,Niklaus.)_

"Right.I'll go home and talk to Rebekah"I said.

_(I'm thinking of going to Mystic Falls,you want to come?)_

Then,remembering the best day of my life."No thanks.I'll stay."I answered and hung up.

I went back to our house and walked pass Rebekah."I assume that you're still clueless."she said and sat beside me on the couch.

She called someone and told me to be is she calling? The other line was ringing and it was answered.

"Where are you,huh?!"Rebekah said and mouthed me 'Katherine' ,she put the phone in loudspeaker.

_(You probably heard that we're missing...)_

"Yeah, me where you are."said Rebekah.

_(We're just around somewhere. And oh,tell Elijah that I'm angry with -bye!)_

Then the bitch hung ! "I'm gonna rip her limb to limb!"I said.

"Stefan told me that those three are they're probably not in left a note to Liz,so..."Rebekah said.

"One powerful witch,smart vampire and strong 500 year old vampire.I guess,they're safe."Elijah said as he entered the house.

_...strong 500 year old vampire..._

_...strong 500 year old vampire..._

_...strong 500 year old vampire..._

Rebekah and I looked at each ,Elijah still doesn't know about Katerina's situation. Ghaa! Bloody problems!

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"Katherine! Can you drive slowly?!"Bonnie exclaimed as Katherine increased the car's speed.

"I'm just excited Bon-Bon! We're almost there,"Katherine said.

"Do you even have a license or what?"said Bonnie.

"Nope!All I have is Caroline's ability to Caroline!"Kat said .

"Just shut up and drive."I said.

"Caroline are you okay?If you want we can make our CRAZY driver stop and park for awhile."Bonnie said.

"No,I'm 're almost there so let's do this."I said.

"You know Caroline,you might be surprised on what I'll say but...Klaus will understand."Katherine said.

"Did I just REALLY heard that came out from your mouth?!"I said and we the laughter died when Kat stopped the car infront of a house.

"This is plan,I'll knock,Bonnie will talk to the Mikaelson's and Hayley,Caroline will talk to Klaus afterwards and...I'm outta here!"Kat said.

"That's what you think the plan is!"Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?"asked Katherine.

Bonnie quickly climbed out and so did Katherine but I stayed inside.

Katherine knocked on the door and it gave me time to climb out before Rebekah Mikaelson opened the door.

"Here goes nothing..."I whispered.

* * *

**Rebekah's POV**

"Oh,why am I not surprise that you're here?"I said,crossing my arms over my chest.

Katherine smirked,imitating my position."Oh,why am I not surprise that you're still dumb?"

"What do you want?"I asked.

Bonnie Bennett pushed Katherine aside."I need to talk to you and your siblings and Hayley."she said,making me raise an eyebrow.I looked behind them and saw Caroline leaning on the car.

Then without even calling my brother,Nick was already beside comes the speech.

"Where did you gone off?!The whole Atlanta is searching for you...and where's Caroline?!"he said,then he saw her behind.

He was about to go out to her,but Bonnie put on a spell to keep him inside,to keep us inside.

"What the hell,Bennett!"said Nik.

"I need to talk to you before you can speak to her."Bonnie said.

"What about Caroline?"I asked.

"No!She'll be fine."Katherine said and we walked inside.

"Call Hayley,"Nik said and sat on his usual seat.

"Nice place you got here but the one in Mystic Falls is more ."Katherine said.

comes Mister Elijah.

"Niklaus,I see that we have some runaway visitors,"he said setting his eyes on Katherine who just grinned up at 's their issue?Then Hayley appeared and walked near looked at the wolf like she's gonna kill her on the spot.

Ah! Now I know.

"We are not runaways."said Katherine.

Bonnie looked at us like she's gonna say a really,really,really serious matter.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

"Caroline already know about Hayley."I said then I heard Rebekah laughed sarcastically.

"The three of you came here just to tell us that? What now?! Caroline will lash out at Niklaus and have a cat fight with Hayley and you'll be her back up?"Rebekah exclaimed.

"No there's more than will you please,stop being such a bitch and listen."Kat said and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Please do proceed,Miss Bennett."Elijah said and I did.

"Like I said,she first she just laughed at it then after a day,she started saying things about you,"I said and looked directly at Klaus.

"She says,that you're unfair and selfish and blah, she became soothed and fine when she learned something more than that.

"Which is?"asked Elijah.

"About the child's true self."I said.

"What do you mean?"Rebekah asked.

_"The child that Hayley Marshall is carrying is not hers and Niklaus Mikaelson. Its the child of Niklaus Mikaelson and...Caroline Forbes."_

* * *

**_A/N_**_ :Hello,um...thank you for taking time to read this. Actually,this is my first fic here in Fanfiction cause i usally ipload my works in another site. And please forgive me if there are grammar,please just bare with me. I wanna thank Cassie (teamvampirebarbie22 on Tumblr / vampirebarbie22 on Twitter ) for making the cover of this fic. Thanks !_


End file.
